


Watch Your Back (And I Will Too)

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You and Cas watch out for each other, on more than just the battlefield.





	Watch Your Back (And I Will Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing that I can’t think of a good summary for, so, sorry about that.

 

“ _CAS_!” Dean screams from across the room.

You’re already on it, throwing your body in between Cas’s back and the demon bringing a stolen angel blade down. You bring yours up, getting deep into his chest before he can so much as nick your angel.

Well. Not _your_ angel.

Yet.

It’s– you’re _working_ on it, okay? But this is Cas. While you’ve become pretty good at affecting a cool attitude around other hunters, and you can be whatever a civilian needs you to be, around Cas you…

“Thank you,” Cas says, bright blue eyes locked in yours and suddenly they’re all you can see.

“Y-you’re welcome,” you say, halting at every syllable. And that’s it. Even though you want to say more, you can’t, and Cas is already moving on to clean up. _Stupid_ , you scold, but you allow yourself to watch him go.

“Hey Sam, am I making you uncomfortable?”

You turn and see Dean giving his brother with the most ridiculous doe eyes you have ever been forced to witness. Sam smirks. “Well, yeah; you can’t look at me like that, you’re my brother.” Sam his head towards you, smug. “You _do_ remind me of someone else though.”

You whip your head around to look at Cas, but he’s distracted by something, and looking up at the sky through the window, bathed in light like…

Sam and Dean chuckle and snicker and you turn slowly to stare at them. And you continue to stare, until they shut up. “Did I tell you guys about my last hunt?” you ask and don’t wait for an answer. “A couple of demons were making trouble. One of the guys was as big as you, Dean, and built like a wrestler.” You smile kindly at them and your face feels twisted and tight. “I _vivisected_ him.”

They both flinch, but Dean recovers first and tries to cover up with an eyeroll. You’re about to tell him off when Cas comes back over, stands right next to you, and asks, “Is everything all right?”

“F-fine. Everything is fine,” you say and turn away from _those_ two.

Cas smiles at you. “Thank you again for saving me. I always feel better having you behind me.”

The only response is so honest, so obvious, you don’t even stutter when you say, “Anytime.” Because you mean it so much and he has no idea.

Thankfully, Dean waits until Cas is walking away with Sam before he makes kissy noises. That doesn’t mean you don’t punch him in the gut though– it just means he gets winded instead of having to deal with cracked ribs. _And_ you don’t even kick him while he’s gasping on the ground.

You’re nice like that.

 

You really hate grigori.

Granted, there aren’t that many in the world for you to have really substantiated opinions on them as a whole, but the way they treat their victims makes them utmost monsters and you haven’t run into a one that isn’t a holier-than-thou jerk.

A holier-than-thou jerk that requires backup because outcast or not, they’re still angels and really fucking powerful. Naturally, you have no backup and are currently crawling across a dirty kitchen floor, trying to get away from someone who wants to eat your soul.

“Make this easier on yourse–”

The cliché falls flat with a choked off yell and burst of energy that lights the air and makes your skin tingle. You look back, expecting the worst, only to find a familiar trench-coated form pulling his knife out of your tormentor. You sigh and immediately wince at the ache, but you can turn and fall back now, and that’s nice.

Cas says your name and rushes to your side. It’s a little alarming, but when his hand slides down the side of your face you lean into it and pretend like it’s a real caress. You’ve had a bad day; no one can blame you for fantasizing. “It’s all right,” he says and heals you. The thrill of his presence…erm…technically ‘inside you’ is something you have to clamp down on.

“How did you know where to find me?” you ask as he helps you up. Your hand lingers in his for as long as you can manage, and he doesn’t seem to mind.

“I followed the notes you left, and once there, came to the same conclusion you did,” he says and looks at his former fellow angel. Not sadly though– glaring. It’s probably the same feeling of betrayal you get when you come across a demon or an evil witch.

“Well.” You roll your shoulder and smile at him when he looks at you. “I’m glad to have you watching my back.”

Any sense of cool you have is immediately decimated when he smiles warmly at you and says, “Any time.”

 

“You know you can’t kill humans, right?”

Sam sounds nervous. He should be. But you temper yourself and say, “Yeah. I know.”

Dean snorts and looks away when you glare at him. It’s only a moment, though, because you’re too focused on Cas standing awkwardly at the bar, waiting for drinks. And trying to slough off the advances of a particularly drunk woman. He has been approached _three_ times, two women and one man, and he was able to dislodge the other two pretty respectfully.

This bitch, though.

When she slides her hand across his shoulders to his obvious annoyance and discomfort you feel your own skin ripple sympathetically. You slam your bottle on the table and walk straight for them. As soon as Cas shifts away from her you slide in between them and wrap your arm around behind Cas’s waist, resting your hand on his hip.

“Hey,” you say and wink. Cas smiles and you can feel him relax against you, trusting you to touch.

“I’m sorry I’ve taken so long. It is quite…busy here,” he says, eyes flickering to the Problem simmering in confusion and growing offense on your other side.

You turn to look and she is glaring at you. Cas mirrors your position, hand resting gently on your side. She’s doesn’t seem to notice the motion. That’s fine. It feels good and you’re not going to discourage it. “Can I help you?” you ask flatly, almost with enough of an edge to be blatantly looking for a fight. You’d take it, but while she’s drunk enough to spit vulgar insults at you, she’s sober enough to back off while doing so.

When she’s gone, Cas sags with relief– into you. Not away. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

You swallow hard and nod. Neither of you separate right away.

 

Some weeks later it’s your turn to dodge creeps at a bar. You’re alone and off to the side, just trying to decompress after the shitshow that was your last hunt, so your cool attitude has chased off a few interested parties. Except…this one.

“C’mon,” your would-be courter whines, because _that’s_ attractive, but you haven’t lifted your head to look at them yet and you’re not going to start now. Except then there’s silence, _finally_ , and when you lift your head to see what has caused this blessed occurrence, you feel a familiar presence behind you.

“Leave,” Cas says, _right_ there, in a low voice that goes through you in a most pleasant way, like warm running water flowing smoothly down your spine. The riff-raff runs, and you smile even before you turn to look at him.

“Thanks,” you say, feeling quiet and still too much in your own head. Cas stares at you and leans in in a way that makes your mouth part in surprise, but before you can speak he moves in closer, and kisses you. You feel stuck, like you sometimes get with words, but this is so much better than words and you recover that much faster because of it. All this time, staring, trying, failing, and now that the dam has broken you’re the one trying for more when he pulls away.

He licks his lips. And smirks. “I’ve spent so much time watching your back,” he says quietly, “–but I think I’d like to see you from another angle now.”

It’s somehow both stilted _and_ smooth. You grin. “I wouldn’t mind having you around my front more often,” you say. Cas responds by leaning in again.

 

You’re all gearing up at the trunk of the Impala and staring down a warehouse containing a good handful of monsters and a coven of witches controlling them. Clouds darken the sky and an oncoming storm weighs heavy.

Dean closes the trunk and looks at Cas. “You watch your back in there.”

Cas looks at you, and the corner of his lips quirk in the smallest smile. You cock your shotgun in reply. He doesn’t need to.

He has you.


End file.
